Love Hurts So Good
by Wolfgirlxoxo
Summary: Will Lily ever stop hating James and find the good in him... starts in their 5th year...sorry sucky at summarys... please R


**A/N: this story kind of a cross over of Harry Potter and the Golden Compass. It's more Harry Potter but they have demons like they do in the Golden Compass. Demons only fully form at 18.**

Chapter one

"Knight in possession of the Quaffle, neat pass to Jackson Munroe who passes to Longbottem back to Knight who doges the bludger hit her way by Hufflepuff beater Ben Abbott, passes to Longbottem – Ouch – Longbottem gets hit in the back of the head by a bludger" commentator Arthur Weasley from Gryffindor said flinching a little.

"Oh, I can't look" Alice Mason said covering her eyes "Tell me when I can look" Alice had, had a crush on Frank Longbottem for years.

"It's okay Alice, you can look now" her friend Lily Evans said after a minute.

"Bones with the Quaffle making his way towards Gryffindor keeper, Drew Carter annnd he sc- No! It's saved by Carter who throws it back to Rachel Knight… Would you look at that James Potter has seen the snitch!" sure enough James Potter was speeding towards the ground with the Hufflepuff seeker right on his tail. James pulled up just before he hit the ground sending the Hufflepuff seeker crashing into the ground. Everyone flinched and groaned apart from the Gryffindor's who were cheering because James had the snitch safely clutched in his right hand.

"210 – 70 to Gryffindor!" Arthur yelled to the crowed "Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup!"

Professor Dumbledore walked on to the pitch holding the cup. He handed the cup to James who raised it above his head. The Gryffindor's roared with delight.

The Gryffindor's made their way up to the tower with a whole lot a partying ahead of them. When James walked in everyone went crazy all except one that is. Lily Evans was sitting on the loveseat next to the fire munching on a sugar quill with her demon Pat curled up in her lap as a kitten.

"Hello Beautiful" he said sitting on the arm of the chair slinging his arm round Lily's neck, she rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked turning to glair at him.

"For you to be my girlfriend" Lily laughed coldly.

"Yeah that'll happen when I have your kid and he survives the killing curse when he's a baby and kill's Voldemort when he's seventeen" she said sarcastically.

"So tomorrow" James said raising his eyebrows

"You are unbelievable Potter you really are" with that she picked Pat up and stood up then went to her dormitory.

"What'd I do?" James asked Sirius and Remus when they came over laughing with Peter lagging behind, clearly they had over heard the whole conversation between him and Lily.

"Mate, I think you just have to let her go" Sirius said clapping his best friend on the back

"I agree, I thinks it's time to move on Prongsie my dear friend" Remus said trying to be serious

"No way! I read in a muggle magazine that girls pretend to hate guys when actually they like them" James said throwing out his chest

"Since when do you read muggle magazines?" Sirius asked

"Don't you mean, since when do you read at all?" Remus added

"Oh shut up both of you" James snapped "And I do so read"

Sirius and Remus fought over who won the game of chess they had just played. Peter watched trying to slip in his opinion but was told to shut it by both and James sat staring into the fire thinking. That was until it got too boring to bear.

"Night" he said standing up and sighing. Maggie his demons slumping behind him.

Lily opened her eyes and pulled back the curtains of her four-posted bed. She got changed and went down to breakfast with Sam, Rachel and Alice with Pat sitting on her shoulder.

"Hello Beautiful" Lily groaned

"Cant you go drool over someone else, Potter" James laughed

"Ah Evans you like me too deep down and you know it"

"Yeah, deep, _deep_ down!" she looked at Pat and smiled. She finished her breakfast and went into the grounds. She sat under her favorite tree watching the giant squid sink lazily back into the water.

James pushed open the oak and stepped into the grounds followed Sirius, Remus and Peter. He scanned the grounds and found Lily Evans sitting under a tree with her demon bathing in the sun as a golden Labrador puppy.

Pat rolled over on to his back with his legs in the air. Lily laughed as she watched her demon wave his legs in the air. Pat turned back on to his stomach and bounded back over to Lily.

"Lily" he said "Potter's coming over" Lily looked up towards the castle and saw James Potter making his way towards her.

"Kill me now Pat, please" Lily pleaded

"I would but then I would die too" Lily laughed and stroked Pat on the head.

"Alright Trouble" Lily rolled her eyes at Pat before standing up to face James.

"Go away" she said picking Pat up who turned in to a ferret and wrapped himself around her neck

"I'll go away if you go out with me"

"Give me five good reasons why I should go out with you"

"Because you love me, I am nice, good looking, good at school and awesome at Quidditch."

"Really, cause that's not how I see it" Lily turned to walk away but James grabbed her by the wrist.

"Just give me five seconds. Tell me why you don't want to go out with me" Lily raised her hand and starting counting with her fingers

"You're an arrogant toe rag, you think you're so cool and you're a jerk" she waved her hand in his face "Oh look at that" she slapped him across the face and walked away.

That night at dinner Lily sat as far away from James as possible. She ate her dinner fast then went to the common room to study for Defense against the Dark Arts O.W.L. When James walked in she picked up her notes and went to her dormitory.


End file.
